


lvl18 After the Feast

by Cummytomato



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddlefucking, M/M, No beta reader, Smut, WoL is an Au ra Black Mage, there's an art link ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummytomato/pseuds/Cummytomato
Summary: After The Feast to commemorate the return of the Sultana's crown, the Warrior of Light Huron collapsed from a vision. During the night afterwards while he rests a certain rogue decides to check on the adventurer, and get's invited to stay the night (or fuck, you know this is smut)
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 14





	lvl18 After the Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see some art of this fuck and what my Wol looks like? here have some links lol
> 
> https://twitter.com/cummytomato/status/1354559660360138755?s=20
> 
> https://twitter.com/cummytomato/status/1352376233074585604?s=20

A strange ceiling, who ever really takes the time to admire a ceiling if they aren’t laying down? These were the kind of idle thoughts that rustled around in Huron’s brain as he laid in his rented room recovering after the feast. He wasn’t even sure who all had been involved in getting him “home” if that was even the right word after his vision. Momodi had been in to check on him earlier in the evening, but now it was well into the late hours of the night and sleep evaded him. It hadn’t felt restful in the least, but he’d been unconscious long enough after his vision obviously to keep his body from finding rest again easily. So he laid there bare chested in just his trousers above the sheets and counted the ceiling tiles. He did startle though at a new noise filling the room, from the door the scratch of a key sliding into the lock. Instinctively his hand went for his wand, watching carefully as his door slid open quietly. 

“Huron... are you awake?” A whisper came through the door as Huron saw the shape of Thancred illuminated from behind by the low lamplight of the hall. 

“Thancred..?” 

“Hello friend, I’m sorry to intrude so late, but I did want to check on you. A little bit of business snowballed out of hand and before I knew it, we were halfway to dawn before I’d made my way here.” 

“Momodi gave you a key I assume? Please, come in no need to stand in the hall.” The white haired Rogue gave a grateful nod closing the door behind him while Huron sparked the lamp on his bedside table. 

“I’d hoped to just poke my head in, make sure you were well and not disturb, obviously I’m not quite as stealthy as you are observant, did I wake you?” He paced a moment before Huron gestured to the spare chair in the room for him to sit and rest a bit. 

“Sleep has evaded me since I came to, think nothing of it. It was kind of you to check on me.”

“Think nothing of it friend, I also want to come and apologize.” 

“What for? I feel like I ought to be the one to, causing a scene like that.” Thancred gave the mage a gentle look as he shook his head. 

“I think we’ve been rather insensitive to you since you’ve arrived. Scarcely a fortnight within the walls and people are running around pinning hopes and dreams on you, calling you special- which you are of course, what I mean is that, it must have been a lot.” Huron worried his lip for a minute before nodding. 

“I would be lying if I didn’t confess there’s some truth in what you say- that said I can’t say I dislike it entirely either. It’s certainly the most attention I’ve ever been given before, I suppose I just need to learn to bask in it.” He chuckled, throwing himself back on the bed dramatically. They shared a laugh before Thancred stood. 

“I’m glad you’re taking it in stride friend.” The rogue gave a stretch and a yawn before standing. “Now, I ought to scurry off before the sun rises and taunts me.”

“Thancred...” Huron sat up again, “it really does mean a lot to me that you came. It’s very late, and even for a man with your talents the streets can be unsafe at an hour like this... if you’d rather stay till morning, you’re welcome.” The rogue turned with a bit of a surprised look on his face. 

“Well... sure, I suppose.” Huron gave a nod and now pulled down the bedsheets to climb under properly himself. Unsure how to make it any less awkward he just folded a pillow and turned towards the wall making sure there was enough room for The rogue behind him. There was a long moment of silence before he heard the step approaching the bed, and then the sinking of the mattress as Thancred sat down. There was a rustle of buckles and equipment for a moment, and the thunk of Thancred’s boots to the floor, before the lantern was extinguished with a click. “Thanks.” The bed dipped as Thancred settled down on the other side. Huron’s heart felt like it was going to rip free of his chest, was it hot in here? Why was it suddenly so warm?? Before he could tumble down any deeper into over-focusing on his breathing he startled when something brushed against his tail. “Ah sorry friend. Just settling, didn’t mean to grab you.” 

“Ah no worries, didn’t mean to jump.” 

“Sensitive?” Thancred chuckled 

“Shush.” Huron couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You know there aren’t too many Au’ra in Ul’dah I guess I hadn’t really thought about how you’d lay your heads down, I suppose you sort of make a valley with your pillow don’t you?”

“Hey don’t make me question it then I’ll overthink it and I’ll never get to sleep.” 

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Liar.” Huron’s eyes had readjusted to the dark and he could pick up now on the soft bounce light of moonlight through the window. After their banter there was a pause of fifteen minutes or so of comfortable silence, although Thancred broke it soon enough. 

“Let’s face it, neither of us is finding this restful.” Before Huron could reply he felt the bed shift and Thancred slide closer to him, an arm sliding around his middle and pulling him flush against the shorter man to spoon. 

“Than...”

“What this is obviously more our speed. you’re so warm.” 

“yeah I guess.” Again there was a pregnant pause as the two heated up. A few moments of pretending this was just a cuddle. Huron could feel with each throb of his heartbeat a gush of blood beginning to fill his cock, and his tail had found its way pressed up along Thancred’s chest. It was an almost imperceptible shift but he did feel the man’s hips roll to meet him properly, and he could feel the hot press of Than’s cock in his small clothes against his ass. 

“Are we about to...”

“Yes.” Huron could practically feel the man’s smile before a soft linger kiss was placed on his neck. The rouge pressured his hops forward, grinding his package between Hurons cheeks.

“Pants are in the way.”

“Yeah.” Huron huffed in reply before beginning to kick his pants down his legs, feeling Thancred shift to do the same.

“I have something.” A husky whisper and another kiss to Huron’s neck before her could hear the rogue rummaging around in his clothes by the bed, before turning back to Huron and pressing a flask into his hand. Huron worked on the cork trying to keep his hands steady as he felt Thancred’s hand roam over his chest, dallying at his nipples briefly and tracing the scales over his collar before sliding south and taking a grip of his cock. “Fuck you’re big.” Than Purred and Huron ignored in favor of dripping something slick from the flask onto a few of his fingers and sliding them behind them to play at his own hole for a moment. 

“Ah... it’s been a while, give me a sec.” 

“You March around with an ass like that all day and don’t stop to have it played with? Shame.” 

“Quit the teasing before I kick you out.” Huron panted as he worked two fingers into himself, before being his hand back for another drizzle of whatever it was they were using for lube, before reaching back and sliding his greased hand up and down Thancred’s cock. “Trying to butter me up talking about my big cock when you’re about to break me with this monster”

“I’ll be gentle I promise.” He said as he was already bucking his hips into Huron’s slick fist. 

“You better.” Than was long and thick, and had a strong curve up his belly, Huron playfully pulled it down away from the man so it would slap against his abs before backing himself into position on Than’s cock. There was something slightly less embarrassing about being fucked by a man you barely knew if you could look away while it happened. Though that didn’t stop Than from trying to make it more intimate with kisses to the Au Ra’s Neck and the tale sandwiched between his pecs. “Alright go slow..” Huron panted as he felt Thancred’s cockhead throb against his hole. 

“With pleasure.” Than took his hand from Huron’s cock to grip the base of his own as he guided it home. There was a moment of resistance but clearly Huron wanted this badly because he bore down on the thick piece of meat pushing into him and it suddenly jumped a few inches into him as it punched past his inner rings. “Ahhh there we are, hold still love I’m almost all the way in.”

“Fuck- slow slow, ah damnit just get it all In there.” Huron brough one hand up to his right nipple and began pulling at the sensitive nib while the other began sliding up and down his slicked cock. 

“Now enough of that, I’m sure you’ve done this before and know that’s gonna have you tighten up too much before you're used to it.” Than chided him as he pushed Huron’s hand off his cock and took a tight grip of it himself. Rolling his thumb in a lazy circle around the tip and tugging at the foreskin, just a little tease. “Deep breath now.” Thancred guided him as he pulled back his cock slightly before thrusting the full length back into the black mage. 

“Fuck...ah....” Huron clenched down involuntarily around Thancred who just moaned at the tightness. The rogue repeated the thrust again, finding a little less resistance, and then even less on the next thrust. Soon enough the glide of Thancred’s cock in and out of the taller man was smooth as silk, and the curve of it was driving Huron crazy. 

“You feel so good around me Huron, taking my cock so deep.” He punctuated the sentence with a sharp thrust, filling the room with the loud clap of their hips together. Keeping up his pace as he thrust into the mage he rolled his fingertips around the other man’s cock head. “Look how much you're dripping.” Thancred gathered up some of the man’s pre-cum on his fingers and brought it to his mouth for a sample. Giving a pleased hum at how sweet his new friends juices were. 

“Too much talking... just move your damn h-AH” Huron burrowed his face into his palm as Than found an angle that had him practically punching the mage’s prostate.

“It’s just a friendly tease, here have a taste yourself.” He repeated the gesture of slicking his fingers on Huron’s cock and brought them up to the mage’s mouth. Without hesitation or embarrassment the mage began suckling on the man’s calloused fingers. “Fuck you’re good with your mouth.” Than brought that had back down to the mages cock and Began working it hard, counter to his thrusting. The slapping of his hips against the mages round ass was filling the room with an absolutely slutty noise. 

“Than... wait...” Huron tried to turn his head to the rogue carefully, wary of his horns in this position. “You’re gonna make me cum if you keep- Ah fuck.” 

“So cum. Let me feel how tight you get around my cock.” He smirked and titled the mage’s head a little further so he could lean up and look him in the eye. Lips dangerously close, waiting for permission, a flush spread across the mage’s face as he closed the gap and kissed the shorter man. That seemed to drive Than wild, because the jerking of his hips driving his cock deeper into Huron reached a fever pitch. The force of it and stretching his tail up against than’s body was a delightful twinge of pain, Huron knew he’d be feeling this fucking for days to come. 

“I-I’m gonna shoot. Ah fuck! Right- AH!” With a slam of his hips backwards to meet Thancred a white hot bolt of pleasure shot through Huron’s body, as a thick gush of cum spurted from his cock with enough force to smack against the wall next to the bed. Several more thick shots spurt out across the bed before a light trickle of cum just continued to pour from his cock. The spawning of Huron’s hole throughout his orgasm was too much for the rogue as well, and he began pumping his hips faster and faster, lingering deeper inside Huron before he unloaded a massive Torrent of cum inside his new friend. The Au Ra man gave a low growl of pleasure at the feeling of being filled with the rogue’s hot cum. “I ah.... you going to pull out Ahh any time soon?”

“Hadn’t planned on it, I’m just about ready for round two, if you are?” He flashed a dazzling smile and the mage nodded, “yeah, let’s do it.”


End file.
